


For Reasons Unknown

by YellowLife



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Gay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Yaoi, how do you even tag your stories anyway, probably gay, rating is M just in case, sads, this might be long-ish, this probably sucks idk, why hasnt anyone wrote a thing for tripzuki yet, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLife/pseuds/YellowLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fear keeps creeping it's way up through the back of your mind. </p>
<p>What's your purpose here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Reasons Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I decided to start doing the post thing because I've been writing in notebooks for the past couple of weeks. This will probably need a little tidying up in the future, and I might add more. Here's what I have so far of this fanfic, though! It's in Mizuki's POV, for this chapter.

_Breathe.  
_ There's nothing to be afraid of. People like you. You're trusted.  
  
 _Breathe.  
_ You aren't alone anymore. You have friends. Koujaku, Aoba, your 'team.' They're all here for you.  
  
So, breathe. Don't worry anymore.  
  
 _Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

"Mizuki? You alright ... ?"   
  
Hesitantly, I look up from my place on the bathroom floor. Koujaku's hovering over me with Aoba not far behind him. I probably look like a wreck, considering their eyes widen at the sight of my face.

"What's wrong?" Aoba's voice is barely above a whisper. But I can't even give him a direct answer _because I don't know._

Koujaku puts his hand on my shoulder, and before I know it, tears are cascading down my cheeks, and I can't stop myself from breaking down. My chest constricts painfully, and it's suddenly hard to breathe.

Without any awareness of what exactly I'm doing, I start to claw at my skin—my hand, face, and neck—for anything uncovered. I do it enough to draw blood because I'm trying to make myself calm down and be normal again, but _it's not working._  
  
I stop what I'm doing when I feel hands grasp my wrists. Koujaku has moved aside, and Aoba is now directly in front of me. For some reason,when I look into his eyes, I immediately calm down. A headache washes over me. Soon, all I see is darkness.

* * *

I awaken to soft murmuring. It seems distant; a signal that they aren't fully in the room. Where am I, anyway? I try to open my eyes, but they're heavy. So, I strain my ears and try to listen to the voices that keep talking beyond the room.

_".... Mizuki ... alright? ..... take care ....... lonely ...."_  
  
It's hard to make out words with my mild headache and strain, but I catch a few things of importance. When my head becomes too much to handle, I stop trying. I lie there, and decide that now is a good time to clear my confusion.

First off, where am I? My last memory was with Aoba and Koujaku. In the bathroom. What was I doing?

Backtrack.

I was at a meeting with my team. When I dismissed everyone and headed out, I could hear everyone gossiping and laughing at me. They were making fun of me.

Forward.

I was having an anxiety attack. Nothing that unusual, I guess. But how did I end up here? Well. I haven't been sleeping. I must've passed out. But why ...

"You, Mizuki-sssaannn. You're awake, aren't you?" The sudden voice sounds oddly familiar, so I force my eyes open. Since the room isn't all that bright, I squint to take in just who's in front of me. I try to speak, but nothing comes out. Why is he here? I haven't seen him since I was a kid.... I ....

_"Tri... p ... ?"_ My voice barely chokes out. I don't know exactly why, but a heavy amount of relief washes over me.

 

_Ever since I was younger, I'd go to the park by the beach. There were never really a lot of people who hung out around there, so I thought it was a perfect place to get away from everything. I'd sit on the swings and just stare out into the endless ocean, until the sun died out, and I was left in darkness._

_For many months I would do this. People always gave me strange looks if they ever ran into me there, but I chose to ignore them. It was much easier, back then._

_One particular night, I had a fight with my parents, so I stayed at that park for much longer than usual. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go home, but I had no where else. So, I cried. I didn't move for a very long time. I stared at the ground._

_When I finally decided to look up, there was someone sitting on the swing next to me, rocking idly. They had cuts and bruises all over themselves, but what really stood out was their short red hair that was in complete disarray._

_"Yo."_

_He turned toward me slowly. Instead of replying to him, I just stood there and gaped at him like an idiot. He raised an eyebrow at me and started to speak again._

_"My name is Trip. Who're you?"_

_"Mizuki."_

_"Why are you alone here all the time?"_

_I ponder for a moment before answering. "To get away. From my problems. My life." Avoiding his gaze, I look up at the sky. Since when were the stars so calming?_

_I heard shuffling, and then Trip was directly in front of me. "What are you so afraid of? Your problems may be troubling, but they're necessary. They're a part of what makes you You. So, don't run; don't run away."_

_For the first time in years, I looked directly at the eyes in front of me._

_Then, I was convinced; I can't run away. Not anymore._

_I thanked Trip and waved to him as I headed home. Upon arriving, I saw something that would change my life. Forever._

_When I burst through the door, the room was covered in crimson. In the middle of it all lay my mother, with her body cut to pieces and lifeless eyes still opened with unshed tears._

_At this point, the only thing I remembered was thinking, "Why me?" I fell to my knees and just stared at the scene in front of me until I heard sirens, and the police were taking me away from my home. My only home._

_I was only 10 years old._

For awhile, I've had to live with Aoba, since I didn't have a family to go back to. Apparently, after I ran from the house, my dad left my mom alone. He hasn't come back.

And my mother was murdered.

It took me a long time to start acting somewhat normal again, but I was never actually the same.

Finally, I come back to my senses to find Trip sitting there, staring at me.

"So?" He raises an eyebrow at me in question, and I do the same. I'd zoned out, so I didn't hear anything he said.

"I asked if you wanted to stay with me for awhile. You're staying with Aoba at the moment, right?" Nodding at him, I decided to actually start answering.

"But... why?" My voice comes out raspy and weak. He shrugs.

"Aoba told me to."

"Why?"

"Because you've been alone for too long."

I don't answer, but we both know it's true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WRITING IS HARD TBH


End file.
